


Men of RWBY Headcanons

by epicmoonintensifies



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Pet Names, relationship headcanons, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmoonintensifies/pseuds/epicmoonintensifies
Summary: The boys are here and requests are open.
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck/Reader, Clover Ebi/Reader, Hazel Rainart/Reader, James Ironwood/Reader, Jaune Arc/Reader, Lie Ren/Reader, Mercury Black/Reader, Neptune Vasilias/Reader, Ozma (RWBY)/Reader, Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader, Qrow Branwen/Reader, Roman Torchwick/Reader, Sun Wukong (RWBY)/Reader, Taiyang Xiao Long/Reader, Tyrian Callows/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. first kiss

**Taiyang** has been planning to kiss you for ages but keeps missing opportunities because he wants the perfect moment. He wants romantic atmosphere and all that, because he thinks that you deserve to have that sort of thing. Of course, he doesn’t get a perfect moment. He ends up kissing you because you’re upset, because more than he wants everything to be perfect, he really just wants you to be okay.

 **Qrow** had no plans or expectations. He’s been _wanting_ to kiss you for a long time, but he doesn’t really know how or when or if you want to or what’s okay or _should one or should one **not** use tongue for the first kiss?_ But, unlike Tai, Qrow gets his perfect moment, quite on accident. Who knows when or how. You might be getting some work done together, or doing dishes, or dancing in the rain, but you both suddenly end up face-to-face, very close, and you freeze when you make eye contact, because you both know that this is the perfect moment. And it really is. _(And, no, there is no tongue, but maybe next time.)_

 **Ozpin** isn’t expecting to kiss you. He’s been holding back, cautious of that sort of intimacy. But you two have been together for a long time. You’re so comfortable being together and so in sync that one day it just sort of… happens. Neither of you initiate it. It just _is_ , and it’s perfect, and it leaves Ozpin feeling butterflies in his stomach and trying to hide his smile behind his scarf for the rest of the day.

 **Roman Torchwick** is especially charming all day, because he is _after_ this kiss. He has been waiting, and he is impatient. He doesn’t push you… well, he pushes a little, if he thinks that’s what you need. Roman feels like he _needs_ to kiss you, though, because he has a hard time expressing his affection with words (okay he expresses a lot of affection with words, but it just isn't the _same_ ) and hand-holding just doesn’t _speak_ like kissing does. So if he pushes, he does it because he wants you to know what he feels, and he makes up for it by being both gentle and passionate.

 **James Ironwood** asks first, because he’s a gentleman and he understands that boundaries are important in intimacy (and he really, really doesn’t want to upset you, so he’s going to keep asking for permission until you tell him to stop). He’s nervous the whole time he was working up to asking you (yes, you can totally tell, because he doesn’t normally _fidget_ ), and when he finally does ask, it’s… hesitant. It’s a careful, soft kiss, because James reserves being careful and soft for you.

 **Bartholomew Oobleck** gets too excited about something and kisses you out of sheer enthusiasm. He just grabs your face and gives you a very, very intense smooch. He tastes like coffee. He also apologizes profusely afterwards because he _did not_ mean to do that and he didn’t want to kiss you without your permission and that was out of line but it was really, _really_ nice, _can we do that again?_

 **Mercury** pulls you to him and presses his lips to yours, no warning. It’s a little rough and demanding, and he laughs when he finally lets it end. He doesn’t ask permission, obviously, which you’re welcome to slap him for and he will let you do so without even trying to dodge, but he’s going to be smirking for the rest of the day because _he got a kiss_.


	2. jealousy

**Ozpin** knows how to deal with his emotions. Jealousy is, admittedly, one of the uglier ones, and one that still makes him uncomfortable, but you don’t need to fear him lashing out or being unreasonable. If anything, jealousy makes him unsure of himself. He wonders if he’s not capable of giving you everything you need, and if you’ll seek affection elsewhere. He may, if he is capable, manipulate a situation to give himself an excuse to be closer to you. The real problem with this is that sometimes Ozpin can be too quiet about his worries and not express himself, leaving you wondering what’s gone wrong. To resolve feelings of jealousy, you’ll have to push him a little bit, or he’ll never tell you and things will only become tense. In the end, everything will be alright, but keep an eye on him. Ozpin plays jealousy close to the chest.

**Oobleck,** unlike Ozpin, isn’t so good at dealing with such things (not that Ozpin’s all that great at it, but at least he can keep it together). Oobleck is very comfortable with you and it’s not easy to make him feel jealous, but when it happens, he gets very nervous. Oobleck will talk circles around anyone he thinks might “steal” your favor, partially in an attempt to prove himself as intellectually superior but also to confuse them to the point that they back off. He’ll try to grab your attention as often as possible, distracting you. Thankfully, Oobleck is rather obvious and you’ll be able to figure out what his problem is very quickly, whether you’re typically good at reading people or not.

Jealousy makes **Qrow Branwen** get physical. Not in a violent way, just in an assertive way. PDA levels skyrocket. He postures and makes himself look bigger than he is, not to mention he’ll toy around with his scythe more than necessary. He gets short and overly snippy with any 'rival' in an attempt to passive-aggressively warn them off. He usually tries to keep you from being aware of this, just because he doesn’t want you to… well, think that he’s jealous, but you’ll figure it out. He’s not as subtle as he thinks he is.

**James Ironwood** glares. Not at you, just at everybody else. He folds his arms and reminds himself to breathe deeply. He’s not used to dealing with this. He’s never really _cared_ before. All of his previous relationships were short-lived and casual, never leaving room for something as harsh as jealousy. He hates feeling jealous, but you are your own person and he doesn’t want to crowd you, so he won’t step in or interfere. Much like Ozpin, he tends to watch from a safe distance and hope that he didn’t just screw things up. He’ll say something to you if he feels particularly uncomfortable, but he usually just tries to breathe through the emotion and be a reasonable, rational person.

Made somewhat of a pragmatist by his work, **Roman Torchwick** knows that you’re going to be around other guys and he’s going to be around other women. That’s life. Whoop-de-doo. But he is also the most jealous baby ever to grace the face of Remnant. He crosses his arms, scowls, and makes sassy commentary from the side. He will one-up, push around, and talk down to any perceived rival, to the point that you have to have _a talk_ with him about _immature behavior_. He hardly thinks this is fair, seeing as you don’t seem to get jealous at all (and he sort of feels bad about that sometimes, because don’t you want him to yourself as much as he wants you?), but he’s done a lot for you. Keeping his jealousy in check won’t be the most difficult thing he’s done to please you… until next time, that is.

**Lie Ren** is surprisingly used to being jealous, to the point that he hardly even registers it anymore. He’s jealous of children with families. He’s jealous of people who are brave enough to speak their minds. He’s jealous of Nora’s energy and Pyrrha’s ability to make everyone _like her_. So when he gets jealous about you, he almost doesn’t realize it. When he does, he’s disappointed in himself. He keeps quiet and keeps his head down, reminding himself that jealousy is unattractive and unbecoming and a distraction from his training. He’s used to jealousy. He can deal with it. But if he sticks a little closer to your side than usual and makes more of an effort to keep your focus on him, you probably know why.

Much like Ren, **Jaune Arc** is used to jealousy. Having fallen short of everybody’s hopes and expectations all his life while surrounded by amazingly talented people has made him very familiar with that feeling. Unlike Ren, however, he doesn’t deal with it so well. Maybe it’s immaturity or just inexperience, but he feels absolutely _hurt_ when he’s jealous, and sometimes lashes out in response. This almost always leads to a fight. He’ll apologize before the end, but in the beginning, he turns all his hurt outwards, and it tends not to go well. You have to work to break him of his jealousy and he has to work to overcome yet another flaw, but no one will work harder for this than him.

**Sun** denies it at first, reminding himself that he is _reasonable_ and it’s _awesome_ that you have guy friends and it’s _cool_ that you like hanging out with his team so much and it doesn’t _matter_ that Sage has a little bit of a crush on you and it’s _fine_ that Scarlet gets so excited when you come to visit them. But then he realizes that he is, _indeed_ , jealous, and he starts making excuses to keep you away from his team or whoever it is that’s making him feel this way. This is always very temporary, and he actually tends to _admit_ to it. He doesn’t like tension and he doesn’t see the point of secrets. He tends to feel guilty about being jealous because he knows he’s being stupid, so he feels like he has to confess to you and have your forgiveness.

**Neptune** , the secretly insecure lil bean that he is, _immediately_ begins to wonder if you’re bored with him or if you’ve realized that he’s not nearly as cool as he's made himself out to be. If he would stop and think for five seconds, he would remember that you already know about how not-so-cool he really is, but Neptune gets… _anxious_ , about your relationship. He also doesn’t want to say anything, because you have to reassure him about things all the time and he feels bad about this being on more problem that he causes. He very often feels inadequate, especially as a boyfriend, and jealousy amplifies that feeling by about ten. He stresses out and gets a little depressed until you confront the issue. Then it’s over as quickly as it started, but for a while, he’s just miserable.

**Mercury** can get jealous very quickly and, I won’t lie, but he can be a bit of a jerk about it. He doesn’t get upset as much as he gets irritated, because, on one hand, he knows that he probably doesn’t have any real reason to be jealous, but on the other hand… it just. drives. him. crazy. He has no problem with you knowing he’s jealous. He wants you to know. He wants everybody else to know, too, because if anyone thinks they can get a way with getting between him and his girl, they’ve got another thing coming. Mercury will physically put himself between you and whoever he thinks is a problem.


	3. A Relationship with Bartholomew Oobleck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested and posted on Tumblr.

  * Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, that beautiful caffeine addict, hasn't had much -or any- experience with relationships for several reasons, so he has no idea what he's doing. All he knows is that he likes you and that he wants you to like him.
  * You two probably met because he ran into you.
  * Coffee might have been spilled, but I ain't sayin' nothin'.
  * He immediately liked you, and I do mean immediately.
  * I'm not saying it was love at first sight but he was one awestruck hedgehog.
  * How he convinced you to go out with him is a mystery. No, seriously, you have no idea what he said to you. You had yet to learn Oobleck-ese so you just said "okay...?" and apparently he had asked you on a date because that's what happened.
  * And despite the fact that he's probably never dated, he does know how to have a good time, so it was fun and you agreed to go out with him again.
  * Always has something new and "exciting" to show you.
  * Will grab you by the hand and speed-drag you places.
  * You learn to understand his high-speed jabber very quickly.
  * He appreciates that you treat him as an equal. People have a tendency to talk down to him because he's a little... strange. And being difficult to understand often gives off the impression that he's not so smart, despite being a doctor. You know better.
  * Um, he's a little bit of a spellcheck nut despite the fact that his handwriting is a mess, so if you ever have a paper you need checked over, hand it to him. He will make it perfect.
  * He has no chill.
  * Runs up, kisses you, runs off.
  * (Zooms back for another kiss two seconds later.)
  * He. Is. The. BEST. At giving you encouragement. This guy will become your own personal cheerleader if that's what you need.
  * "Wonderful, just wonderful, you were magnificent!"
  * Whatever you're interested in, he's interested too. Not because he wants to indulge you but because he is genuinely interested in learning about new things and whatever you introduce him to will be taken to with utmost enthusiasm.
  * Aaaaand he's a closet romantic, in a traditional way.
  * Roses, candlelit dinners, the whole shebang.
  * Of course, this is all done in a very him way, so it's a little messy and a little strange and probably not in the expected setting, but that just makes it all that much more fun. And more comfortable.
  * He won't stop talking about you? To anybody? He will not. shut. up.
  * Glynda thinks it's sweet but she's a little annoyed because alright, she gets it, you're wonderful, she'd heard it a thousand times.
  * The students think it's hilarious and also a great way to get him off-topic in class.
  * Ozpin inwardly thinks it's hilarious but just smirks behind his mug.
  * Oobleck has a tendency to bounce when he's excited so you can just be standing there while he's bouncing on his heels next to you, chatting a mile a minute.
  * Likes to give you a peck on the cheek as he speeds by.
  * Always asks you to bring coffee when you come to see him, as if he doesn't already have coffee.
  * There is almost never silence with him. Not because he's constantly talking, but because he's constantly making noise. He hums and mutters and clicks his tongue and taps his shoes and drums his fingers against things and don't even get me started on what he does with silverware.
  * He will tell you about his day in the funniest, most exciting way possible.
  * He has witty jokes and double-puns galore. The laughs just keep coming.
  * You have to grab him by his tie if you want him to stay still.
  * (He won't admit that he likes when you do that.)
  * He likes to kiss you when you're least expecting it all the time, but if you do the same thing to him, it's like the most scandalous plot twist ever.
  * Asks you for your opinion on everything because he wants to know.
  * He actually starts to slow down to almost-average speed towards the end of the day because he downs more coffee in the morning than the evening.
  * This is nice because if you just need to relax, he's down for it.
  * But he also usually has enough energy to get stuff done while you're relaxing, so you'll barely have sat down and all your dishes have been washed and the laundry has been sorted, just like that.
  * Way late in the day, his caffeine buzz has dwindled down to nothing, so he'll sit and work on his lesson plans and notes.
  * He'll sit wherever you are while he's doing this, usually holding you hand while he does.
  * He's a total sweetheart. A very, very strange one, but absolutely worth it.




End file.
